Los Deseos del Demonio
by Tenshin-no-Tsubasa
Summary: -Mí vida era un Desastre por el hecho de Tener un Demonio en mí Interior...pero todo se fue por la borda aquel Instante en el que mi Demonio la Deseó...- Zenbatsu KiriSaku...Akaya POV'
1. Chapter 1

Trauma~

Sean bienvenidos en este nuevo Fic de Tennis no Oujisama dónde sigo alegremente escribiendo mí trauma del KiriSaku. Este fic esta basado en el campamento Zenbatsu y...Comencemos con el fic ya, allá al final me dan sus comentarios ^^.

**Disclaimer: PoT no es de mí propiedad. Solo las palomitas que tengo a un costado.**

-Dialogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**_-Demonio de Akaya-_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Y todo Comenzó así...**

**_Akaya Pov'_  
**

Aun así siempre este queriendo retenerlo en mí interior…aun así tenga el poder para soportar aquello, que no salga de mí cuerpo…al final, nunca he comprendido la razón por el cual lo dejo ser libre…dejarlo herir a mis rivales de la forma más cruel…Rayos, si yo soy principalmente el que lo hace por ser el portador de este cuerpo, ¿Por qué ando en estos momentos sintiéndome mal por aquello?

Suspire.

Estos días hacía mucho viento y el cielo estaba nublado, haciendo que mí humor se fuera por el desagüe. El entrenamiento de la mañana había terminado y aquella anciana, la entrenadora del Seigaku, nos había dado un cierto tiempo para hacer lo que nosotros deseemos, pero no jugar Tennis. Si era tiempo libre, ¿Por qué nos prohíbe eso? Che, ahora siento como si ella fuera mí madre no dejándome ir al parque. Que tontería.

Cerré un momento los ojos dejando que aquella briza librara por un momento todos mis pensamientos. Me siento raro, muy raro para ser normal. Desde mí juego con Fuji Syuzuke mí demonio interno ha deseado salir en busca de más victimas, de manchar aquella pequeña pelota amarilla de la sangre de los demás…Para mí suerte me he sabido controlar, sino fuera por mi poco autocontrol para ahorita ya me hubiese conseguido más enemigos. Jee, realmente eso a mí que me importa. Entre más se hace mejor.

¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?

Me tire bajo el árbol más lejano del campamento para librar mi mente de todo lo relacionado con él, pero aun así sigo pensando en este. Supongo que ahora ocupo un golpe en la cabeza. Y pronto.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Con desgane comencé a abrir mis ojos al escuchar unos pasos acercándose a dónde me encontraba. Sea quien sea aquella persona me las pagara. Puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana, ¿Por qué entonces me vienen a joder?

_TAP TAP TAP_

Vaya, si que la persona que venía era muy lenta.

Me senté para poder ver quien venía. Se diría que…era la persona menos esperada.

Aquella niña…esa niña rara de largo cabello venía corriendo hacia acá…

¿Cómo se llamaba? Ni idea, solo recuerdo que era la nieta de aquella anciana. Que más da, espero que tenga un buen motivo para molestarme en mí tiempo libre.

Había pasado como menos de un minuto y había llegado a dónde estaba, lo que me sorprendió fue que…que no notó mí presencia. Se encontraba del otro lado del árbol con su mirada perdida en el cielo. Yo le mire entre confusión y molestia. ¿Quién se atreve a ignorar al gran Akaya? Maldita mocosa.

-Por fin, descanso…- dijo entre uno que otro suspiro, tirando con lentitud su cuerpo al césped.

Oh…así que vino aquí a tomar su tiempo libre como yo…Menuda coincidencia…

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mí rostro. No me llaman demonio por nada. Supongo que es hora de molestar a un pequeño gatito. Jee, por fin encontré con que o quien divertirme.

-Ningún hola por acá, Ryuzaki-san- lo dije en tono de broma. En lo que esperaba mí respuesta recargue mí espalda contra el tronco del árbol, cerrando los ojos.

-…- silencio. Todo quedo en silencio.

Fruncí un poco mi ceño ante esto. Primero ignora que estoy aquí y ahora no me escucha.

-¡Ryuzaki-san!- dije un poco más alto, aun con los ojos cerrados. Que desesperante.

A penas pocos segundos pasaron otra vez y sentía que quería explotar de enojo. Dos veces ya se la pase por alto y realmente no me había importado del todo, pero otra vez. Ya es imperdonable. Me pare de mí lugar y le di la vuelta al árbol para poder verle a la cara.

Ugh…

¿Qué clase de niña se le ocurre dormirse en el lugar más lejano de la sociedad? Bueno, creo que ella responde a mí pregunta. Solte un largo suspiro. Un día nublado, empeora mí humor, ser ignorado tres veces el mismo día, me saca de quicio, y esta niña, ahora mi humor esta por los suelos.

Me puse de cuclillas, mirando fijamente a esta niña. Supongo que debo de medio agradecerle por haber aparecido, gracias a ella mí mente se despejo por completo y el demonio desapareció. Menos mal no sufriré de jaquecas por un rato.

-¡Sakuno!- se escucho un grito femenil. Mire hacia dónde provino. Era aquella bastarda…La maldita hermana de Tachibana. -¡Sakuno!- volvió a gritar. Supongo que le estarán buscando. ¿La regreso? ¿la despierto? ¿Me alejo y les dejo buscarla? Realmente a mí que me importan estas cosas…suspiro…que más da, que ella vaya a con ellos y deje este lugar.

-Ryuzaki-san- le hable un tanto fuerte, comenzando a picar con uno de mis dedos su mejilla. Supongo que es el momento de actuar de forma infantil, igual nadie me ve.

_POK POK_

Extrañamente era divertido picarla. Oh rayos, ¿Por qué ando actuando como un niñato? Bueno, tengo catorce años, así que cual es el problema? Como a veces se dice: un joven debe revivir sus días de infante. En mí caso creo que este es el momento.

-mmm…- murmuro…o se quejo…Realmente no supe que fue ese sonido que provino de su boca. Se dio la vuelta, ahora dándome la espalda y cayo nuevamente en sueños. Enserio, ¿Qué clase de niña era ella?

-¡SAKUNO!- aquel grito de la hermana de Tachibana sonó más alarmante. Regrese un segundo mí mirada hacia ella. Me estaba apuntando y odio se reflejaba en su mirada. Genial, me sigue odiando. Este no podría seguir siendo el mejor día de mí vida. No es sarcasmo, realmente me gusta ser odiado por la gente. Vi que estaba corriendo hacia dónde me encontraba, bueno, no venía por mí sino por su querida amiga.

-hmmm…- otro sonido. Parece que la gritona de Ann le había despertado que cuando me di la vuelta esta estaba sentada frotándose el ojo izquierdo.

-Ryu…- estaba queriendo llamar por un momento su atención para poder reclamarle ciertas cosas solo para molestar, pero un golpe me interrumpió.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- ¿acaso era su madre para decir quien podría estar cerca de ella y quien no que me golpeo muy duro solo para alejarme? ¡Me las pagara!

-¡Ann-chan!- dijo entre asombro y preocupación.

-Sakuno, tu abuela te ha estado buscando desde hace ya vario rato, ¿Qué se suponía que estabas haciendo aquí, y sobre todo junto a ese tipo?- dijo apuntándome. Me senté otra vez después de haber sido tirado al piso y le mire en odio. Espero que nadie se entere de lo sucedido ya que… ¿Cómo yo pude haber sido derribado tan fácil por una mujercita?

-¿Eh?- Ryuzaki volteó a verme como si nada, yo seguía soltando maldiciones. Vi que esta había soltado un grito apagado y se paró de su lugar, corriendo hacia conmigo.

-Kirihara-san, ¿se encuentra bien?- me miro con consentimiento y preocupación estaba en su voz. ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo la otra. Oye, ¿Qué sus padres no le habían enseñado a respetar los pensamientos de otra gente?

-Estoy bien, mejor vete- le dije cortante.

-D-demo…

-Sakuno, ya le escuchaste- la tipa vino a con nosotros y tomó del brazo a la menor. –Es un hombre, claro que estará bien- note el sarcasmo en su voz. –Vámonos, hay muchas cosas por hacer- término esa oración y se fueron ambas de allí. Yo me quede por cierto rato más allí sentado, mirando hacia ningún punto fijo en especial.

_**-…- **_oh no…no otra vez. Esa risa no…

Me quede quito por unos instantes, deseando en pensamientos que la risa que había escuchado fuese proyecto de mí imaginación y que me ando volviendo demente…

_**-Quiero…-**_

Mis ojos jade se abrieron de par en par. ¡Maldición! Por primera vez había deseado estar demente y todo, pero no…la voz si estaba en mí mente…

_**-La quiero…-**_

En aquel momento…me di cuenta que ese demonio no solo era activado en el momento de jugar Tennis por tener deseo de sangre, sino…

_**-Quiero a esa niña…-**_

También despierta en el momento que desea algo…queriéndolo tan mal que actúa de esta forma…

_**-¡QUIERO A RYUZAKI SAKUNO!-**_

Nota mental: alejarse lo más posible de esa niña…quien sabe después lo que el demonio…yo…sea capaz de hacerle…

* * *

¿Que tal estuvo? Este, lamento lo OCC que puede estar la personalidad de akaya, pero mis pensamientos fueron los que lo pusieron así. Bueno, este es mí punto de vista de ver a este chico y a su demonio, pero igual sus comentarios puede llegar a hacerme cambiar un poco de opinión.

Etto...en el siguiente episodio pondre las razones (pocas) de las cuales el Demonio desea a Ryuzaki (por el momento no la desea de esa forma ¬¬).

Gracias por leer y...como el lunes regreso a la maldita secundaria puede que mis fics lleguen a atrasarse por cierto tiempo (quedaran en HIATUS ya que una vez dentro tengo que mejorar por mucho mis calificaciones) pero cuando no tenga que estudiar o preocuparme por las tareas continuare con esto.

Matta-ne...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Pot no es de mi propiedad, solo esta extraña imaginación ^^.

* * *

**

Capitulo 2: Increible que piensen así...

Ya habían pasado tres días, y ese maldito y pequeño nombre no podría ser sacado de mi cabeza…de su conciencia. Tal y como me lo había dictado, le había ignorado, pero cada vez que escucho su dulce voz…que otras personas digan su nombre con tal familiaridad…hace que quiera verla, que desee matar a la persona que le está hablando. Sé que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, sobre todo la cordura, pero no lo puedo evitar. ¡Se me está siendo imposible sacar a esa niña de mi cabeza!

Abrí el grifó del agua y a penas el agua saliera, arroje mi cabeza contra el chorro frío. Me quede allí varios segundos, cerrando mis ojos tratando de pensar en algo tan siquiera más lógico que aquel extraño deseo. He de suponer que fue mala idea, después de todo, haber perdido aquella tonta apuesta con Marui-senpai. ¿Eres capaz de lanzarle un guiño a una admiradora? ¡Joder! Desde el inicio sabía que era imposible de mi parte, que yo soy el único incapaz de eso…y por aceptar ahora me vengo envuelto en este embrollo de ser traído a este campamento. No era que no deseaba venir…pero ahora creo tener todo el derecho de retractarme de mis propios actos y palabras.

Cuando me sentí en algo satisfecho, cerré nuevamente la llave y así el agua dejo de fluir. Posé mis manos sobre los costados del lavamanos, reposando así por vario tiempo. Abrí los ojos, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. No vi mi rostro, sino esa mascará de _Akuma. _El demonio todavía no me abandonaba, aun no tenía todo mi control sobre este. Golpee mi cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de recuperar mi postura. Tome la toalla de un costado, secándome por completo. Debía de salir de aquí pronto, sino me conseguiré una fuerte bofetada de Sanada-fukubuchou y eso, es algo que menos necesito en el momento.

Guarde las cosas que fuesen necesarias en mi maleta, y al finalizar la posé sobre mi hombro. Traía este tonto uniforme rojo, mis utensilios del deporte; estaba listo, no me hacía falta nada más.

Cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta, un delicado golpe se escucho contra mi puerta. ¿Quién sería, si no es Sanada-fukubuchou? Dudaba que fuera una persona de escuelas contrarias, ya que como es de lógico, soy su gran y eterno enemigo.

-Uhm, ¿Hay alguien allí?

En el momento que tenía la intención de abrir la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, esa persona habló. Tuve suerte, y por ello me siento agradecido de no haberme acelerado en actos. Era ella, la niña que ha causado varios problemas en mi cabeza, en su mentalidad. Y en este momento…como desearía que mi cuerpo no se moviera; pero sabía que tarde o temprano él demonio tomaría control y causaría daño. Quede quieto, esperando a que Ryuzaki Sakuno se marchara del frente de la puerta. Los golpees contra la puerta seguían, pero no eran fuertes ni impacientes.

-Parece que no hay nadie- en su voz se podía notar la decepción, la tristeza. Pude sentir algo atravesarme, una cosa tan simple y extraña que ni siquiera pude comprender. Baje la mirada hacia el final de la puerta, verificando si se había marchado. Error, la sombra seguía allí. Pasos se escucharon, pero para su desgracia también se detuvieron frente a su puerta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- era una voz tan familiar que no la pude confundir. ¡Sanada-fukubuchou! Ahora no sabía si…tenía o la suerte por el piso, o de mi parte.

-¡S-sanada-san!- grito exaltada. Reí por lo bajo. Era de esperarse, todas las mujeres se asustan, pero ella por lo pequeña e inocente que es, imaginándome su expresión hubiese sido gloriosa de apreciar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar. Tal y como es de esperarse, siempre reclamando por una respuesta directa. Vaya, apenas un año y medio con él y pareciese como si hubiéramos estado juntos toda la vida. ¡Rayos! Eso…eso sonó tal… ¿Bi? ¡¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?!

-Uhm…e-este…B-buscaba a K-kirihara-san…- era más tímida de lo que creía pero…tiempo… ¿No estoy loco, verdad? ¿Ella acababa de decir que me buscaba, no es así?

-¿Cuál es tu negocio con él?-

-Etto…quería disculparme…

Recargue mi espalda y cabeza contra la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, recordando si es que ella había hecho algo "malo" para buscarme y pedirme disculpas.

-…- ante su silencio pude saber que le estaba mirando fijamente. Wow. A pesar de ser tímida, e de apreciar que tiene agallas para poder haber hablando con Sanada-fukubuchou de aquella forma tan directa sin haber salido huyendo a los segundos.

-Etto…H-hace tres días…Ann-chan le golpeó y…- como odie que diera a conocer aquel dato. –Uhm…supongo que fue mi culpa, ya que en ese momento estaba dormida…y, no pude disculparme…aparte que hubo una vez que noté que me miraba con un poco de odio, y supuse que realmente l-le había hecho enojar.- había dicho el final un poco rápido, con dolor en su voz. Me maldije por dentro. Le cause dolor. Cosa que no me importa causar, pero ella en el momento tenían tan importancia que siento que mi persona se convirtió en toda en una escoria. Otra cosa…jamás debí de haber mantenido tanto mis ojos sobre ello, ahora piensa mal de mí…maldición…

-Ya veo.

-¿N-no le ha visto?- pregunto con algo de esperanza. No la comprendí, y espero pronto hacerlo. ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo, tanto deseo de encontrarme si de momento lo que yo más deseo es mantenerte alejada de mí?

-No- sentenció. –Pero cuando lo vea le haré saber que lo buscas.- fue todo lo que mi sub-capitán dijo.

-¡Muchas gracias!- grito en energía y… ¿felicidad? Sus pasos se escucharon por ciertos momentos y después los pasillos se llenaron de silencio. Ryuzaki Sakuno ya se había marchado, pero no Sanada. ¡Márchate rápido!

-¿Cuánto más tienes planeado estar parado junto a la puerta?- habló, causándome un completo susto. ¿Cómo rayos se dio cuenta de mi presencia si no había hablando, si había hecho el gran esfuerzo de no hacer ni un solo ruido?

-Tú sombra- me aclaró.

Golpee mi cabeza contra mi mano, sintiendo como un completo idiota. ¿Cómo pude haber ignorado el hecho de que él es mayor y más inteligente-y por mucho-que yo?

Me aparte de la puerta y con mala gana giré la perilla, dejándome ver. Deje que entrará al cuarto, ya que después de todo no me podía negar si es que apreciaba mi rostro. Cerré la puerta y me tiré a sentar frente a esta, mirando desde abajo a mi mayor. Él permaneció de pie.

-Comienza a hablar.

-¿Qué desea que diga?- estaba en mi punto, ya que no entendía a que se refería.

-¿Por qué permaneciste oculto de esa niña?- ¡Oh, ya creo entender!

-N-no quería verla- mi rostro hizo un puchero y sin siquiera pensarlo desvié la mirada. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

-…

-Ha pasado que…- por el silencio del fuku, sabía que deseaba que explicará más afondo. –Hace tres días ocurrió que…extrañamente mi demonio la deseará- al final solté un suspiro, no creyendo del porqué había mantenido la respiración mientras hablaba. Miré a Sanada-fukubuchou. Mirándome serio arqueando una ceja.

-¡Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo!- declaré. –Y por no entenderlo me he mantenido alejado…

Le escuche suspirar. –Está bien así.- me dijo, cerrando los ojos cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. ¿Enserio estaba bien? ¡Estoy sufriendo! ¿Qué acaso no se nota? –Mantente alejado, no puedo permitir que tus locuras causen problemas.

Ya veo…ahora entiendo la supuesta "preocupación" de mi mayor. No me creyó lo del demonio deseando a esa niña, sino que malinterpreto todo y ahora yo soy el pervertido que desea acosar a esa niña sin…uhm… ¡Esa niña sin buenos atributos! Demonios…eso si suena muy pervertido…y lo acabo de pensar yo, y no él… ¡Basta!

-Como usted diga- le seguí el juego, a pesar de que las cosas no estuvieran bien. Me paré de dónde me encontraba. Sanada se retiró del cuarto a los segundos, dejándome solo otra vez. Solo para aclarar mi mente…solo para seguir escuchando su maldita risa y voz…repitiendo una tras otra y otra vez aquel nombre.

No sabía cuando más iba a soportarlo, pero esperaba que acabará pronto sino estaba seguro que llegaría hasta cometer suicidio por callar esa voz.

* * *

Como creo que ya se habrán de haber dado cuenta: los episodios son muy cortos casi de a más tardar mil palabras. Les dire del porqué: Esta historia se me hace más genial si es corta, ya que Akaya nos relata como fue si vida en el campamento Zenbatsu y su sufrimiento con el demonio sobre ella y blah blah blah. Aparte que se me hace aburrido y a la vez se me dificulta agrandar demas los episdios. Honestamente, se me hace perfecto como esta!

He de agradecer a esas personas que comentaron, ya que, en realidad no esperaba que dieran comentarios sobre esta historia ya que no era el aclamado y amado RyoSaku sino el nuevo KiriSaku! (Uhm, lo siento personas, pero yo odio el Ryosaku, no soy muy fan de él...así que si llegue a insultarlo, espero me perdonen) Como sea, aquí esta lo prometido y feliz navidad. Espero subir otro episodio para año nuevo, y si es más favorable antes ¬¬. Hasta luego humanos!


	3. Chapter 3

Uhm, realmente no se si estaba inspirada o por aburrimiento me dispuse a escribir este episodio...pero simplemente salió. Creo que había puesto que este episodio saldría el día primero de enero (año nuevo), pero se me había olvidado continuarlo. ^^'. Bien, allí esta y disfruten.

**Disclaimer: Pot no es de mí propiedad.**

_+Nota: habrá palabras que esten en "ITALICA" y esas son palabras que use en japones-romanji- ya que es costumbre mia. Al final pondre su significado si es que por si las dudas no entendieron el significado (no insulto, pero suele pasar)_

**

* * *

Capitulo 3: ¿Acaso esto está bien?**

Después de mi plática con mi sub-capitán permanecí dentro de la habitación que se me había sido otorgada por un rato más, meditando la situación. Hubo varias veces que en me tiraba sobre en gran colchón de mi cama, dándome vueltas sobre esta en busca de una concentración. Era ridículo, pero ocupaba concentrarme sobre lo que sucedía. Sentía que mientras los segundos transcurrían la cabeza me comenzaba a doler. Mirando el reloj a un lado de mi cama, pude darme cuenta que ni quince minutos habían pasado desde que comencé y ya no podía soportar el seguir pensando. ¡Estaba simplemente harto!

Me levante de golpe, encarando a la puerta con un semblante de molestia. Lo sé, la puerta no tenía la culpa, pero no podía evitar mirarla de aquella forma, casi como si tratara de desquitarme con esta (y en realidad eso parecía). Eran pasadas del medio día. Estoy seguro que ya me he metido en problemas con aquella anciana por llegar varias horas tarde al "entrenamiento", pero por primera vez podía con toda seguridad y sin arrepentimiento decir que era lo que menos me importaba, no me importaba en el momento el practicar o jugar Tennis, el deporte que más amaba…que amábamos.

Tome mi mochila y la puse sobre mí hombro izquierdo, quedando como un inadaptado parado frente a la puerta del cuarto, no moviéndome. ¿Y que si ella estaba allí, todavía aguardando por mí? ¡Dios mío! Ella era una simple niñita, un año menor que yo. Eso significaba que era mayor, era más fuerte y peor que esa inocente creatura, ¿así que por qué demonios estoy temiendo? _¡Shikishou!_

Azote la puerta detrás de mí cuando me encontraba en los pasillos. Y como deseaba, estaba solo, nadie a mí alrededor. Suspire, soltando el aire que había mantenido en mis pulmones. Me dispuse a irme a la cafetería; ya que, después de todo, el receso que nos daban era a esta hora para poder almorzar algo antes de regresar a un duro entrenamiento para mejorar nuestras habilidades en el deporte.

Y como me lo esperaba: allí estaba todo mi grupo. Encaré una ceja cuando sentí varias miradas sobre mí. Miré a todas aquellas personas con mirada amenazante. Lo sabía, me siguen odiando, sobre todo esos chicos del Seigaku y Fudomine por lo que le hice al querido capitán. Recapitular eso hace que me…uhm…sienta…un poco emocionado, creo. Pero sí, ya que después de todo yo junto con ese demonio fuimos causantes de eso, ambos disfrutando aquel maravilloso placer de herir a la gente. Si no estuviesen esas personas a mi alrededor hubiera relamido un poco mis labios en malicia, pero no quiero por el momento más problemas de los que hasta el momento-que son bastantes-me he conseguido. Me di cuenta que en una mesa un poco alejada de la sociedad se encontraba Sanada-fukubuchou. Era de esperarse; él no habla con nadie que sea el enemigo. Me encamine hacía con él, y al estar frente a la mesa tome asiento sin antes preguntar si podía. Al diablo con las formalidades, yo no soy el tipo de persona que acostumbre utilizarlas.

-¡_Yo_, Sanada-fukubuchou!- le salude con una de mis típicas sonrisas burlonas, esas que lo sacan de quicio y le molestan. No me respondió, tal y como me lo esperaba. Solo sonreí para mis adentros. Mi relación con él seguía estable, ya que por lo que mi sub-capitán había creído sobre que yo deseaba acosar sexualmente a la mocosa esa me iba a ignorar casi de por vida…o hasta que todo esto terminará. ¡Aleluya! ¡Sólo tenía que soportar con este infierno mortal por dos semanas más! No sé del por qué rayos me siento feliz, ¡si a un falta mucho tiempo! Espero poderme controlar hasta entonces.

-¡T-tezuka-senpai!

Gire por completo mi rostro al haber escuchado aquella voz. Era Ryuzaki Sakuno, abriendo la puerta de forma exaltada con… ¿con lágrimas en el rostro…buscando a Tezuka? Su grito nos había llamado a todos los presentes la atención. Estaba alterada, forma de actuar que jamás le había visto. Ella siempre estando con sus bobas sonrisas, las cuales era notorio que la mayoría eran forzadas; con esa cara de inocencia…

-¿Sucede algo, Ryuzaki-san?- Tezuka le cuestionó, parándose de su asiento hiendo hacía con la chica. Sakuno se desplomó sobre el suelo, cayendo en sus rodillas y tapando su rostro con ambas manos llorando. He de admitir, que es un poco valiente y que tiene agallas para llorar de aquella forma frente a todos nosotros, hombres que les puede importar poco su situación.

-¡O-obaa-chan! ¡Obaa-chan esta…!- no podía entender muy bien lo que decía, nada entre todo ese llanto. Mire que Tezuka le tomó de los hombres, ayudándole a parar.

-¿Qué sucede con Ryuzaki-sensei?- su voz…su cara… ¡Era igual, no había ni siquiera un cambio en ella! No lo soportaba, no podía creer que existiera alguien mucho peor que Sanada-fukubuchou. Uhm. Suerte que me lo guarde para mí y no lo grite, sino me hubieran matado.

-N-no despierta…Fuji-senpai cómo Kawamoto-san se la llevaron al hospital…- dijo, ya un tanto más calmada ante la situación. Ya veo...así que la anciana le dio un paro cardiaco y ahora está muerta. No le halló el motivo del porque llorar tanto, hacer tanto alboroto y simplemente porque aquella anciana hallase muerto. Después de todo, ¿a quién le importa?

-…- por un momento Tezuka no dijo nada. –Gracias por tomarte la molestia de avisarme, Ryuzaki-san. Puedes irte.- le soltó, recuperando su seria postura, aquella que nunca cambio.

Sakuno le miro algo incrédula. Me di cuenta en su mirada.

-D-_demo…_

-Yo me encargo, ya puedes irte.

-…-no respondió y con más lágrimas en sus ojos se fue del lugar. ¡Era el colmo! En serio…como deseaba poder pararme de mi lugar y abalanzarme sobre ese maldito capitán y golpearlo tan fuerte en su rostro hasta romperle esos lentes o la cara que jamás volverá a mostrarse de aquella forma frente a ella. Sigo sin entender del porque me enojo que deseo defenderla, pero simplemente no lo puedo evitar. Apreté mis dientes realizando extraños sonidos al igual que apreté mis puños a mis costados, bajando un poco mi rabia.

-Kirihara.

Miré de inmediato a mi fuku. Tenía un semblante diferente, más serio de lo normal. Lo sabía. Sabía que estaba enojado por mi tonto comportamiento infantil y con esa simple mirada decía que me calmara. Suspirando, solté mis manos y las metí en mis bolsillos del pantalón.

-Con permiso- fue extraño hablar con tal formalidad que casi me vomito ante las palabras. Sanada me miró en duda, arqueando una ceja. No le mostré importancia, ni siquiera me importaban los murmullos que se escuchaban alrededor por lo que acababa de suceder con la mocosa.

**-¿Por qué no vas a por ella?**

Temblé. Sabía que se trataba del _Akuma_, pero aun así seguía dándome escalofríos el simple hecho de escuchar su maldita voz. ¿Qué acaso tenía una mente retorcida como Sanada decía? ¿Qué realmente YO deseaba acosarla sexualmente? _Mendokusene…

* * *

_

**Glosario:**

Shikishou: maldición; maldita sea; rayos.

Akuma: demonio; mounstruo.

Demo: pero; este...

* * *

Bien, notas del autor...no tengo nada que decir, realmente. Agradesco a la gente que ha continuado leyendo con el fic y espero lamente la corta tardanza (esta vez fueron días, no meses como la vez pasada). Realmente no se cuando tenga la oportunidad de seguir con alguna de las historias, ya que como he regresado a la escuela (estoy en secundaria) me dejaran varios proyectos y estudios para examenes, así que será un mes ocupado.

Fallas de redacción, errores ortograficos etc son las cosas que encontraran. Criticas y entre más cosas son bienvenidas.

Tonte Mawatte Mata Raishuu~!


End file.
